Talk:Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Break Ride)/@comment-26491543-20151017094059/@comment-6881157-20151018151816
Gonna try to keep this somewhat short because I have to go in a few minutes... In regards to pushing 4->6: Aqua Force suffers from lack of hand size and as such they have trouble guarding stuff like Regalie, Abyss, other AqF decks, etc. I'm not just talking about pushing from 4->6 with the Vanguard, plenty of decks can do it easily with the rear-guards (Regalie with Twin Sword and Swordmy is a very nasty example). And yeah, as I said, AqF and hand size don't exactly go toe to toe. In regards to crits: While yes, chance of a crit when you run 8 and have 3 drive checks is only 42%, that goes up to 52% for restanders (e.g. Abyss), 58% if you're playing 12 crits, or 69% if you're using 12 crits and a restander. Restanders aside since most decks don't have them, 12 crits are really the way to go nowadays. If you lose to a card like this because you needed a crit and didn't get one because you were only running 8, frankly you deserve that. I very rarely play 12 crit because I like variety in my deck, but I know that 12 crit is more beneficial, and VG attacks that leave your opponent at 5 are one of the main reasons why 12 crits are so good. Sure, cheap wins are bad design, but if your opponent only gets a cheap win because you're using a non-optimal deck then all the power to them. In my position, as an 8 crit user, I will happily accept a loss that results from me not getting enough crits. Anyone running 8 crits doesn't have to right to complain when the opponent no guards at 4 and they don't get a crit. And yes, this is all arguable and not 100% fact, but I feel strongly about what I said here. Defensive decks also include stuff like G-AF. An AqF player can push them to 5 with double Lambros, only for them to heal down to 3 damage with Raphael and a Dreamlight Unicorn in the back row. What's your so called unstoppable crossbreakride going to do then? They can even pull that off twice per game. Other decks do include those you said, but there's also stuff like certain Bermuda Triangle builds (e.g. Nemuel) that can guard for days, staying at 4 without too much trouble. Finally, where you do draw the line between what is a cheap win and what is a win gained by using a meta deck? It's one thing to call this card a cheap win, but what about the wins gained by decks that are OP like Regalie? In many situations, they are just as unstoppable as this card is. Not always, but then again this isn't "always" unstoppable either. Even if this is unstoppable more often than Regalie is, where do you draw the line? I can say for sure that there's no definitive answer to that question.